


strano sai, che ora tu sia di fronte a me ma di poco più giù

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types, Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Che novità, First Kiss, First Time, Il Pornobaffo di Mimì, Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, a mia discolpa non l'ho chiamato io così, il primo capitolo non è esplicito, in pratica ci sono due finali, non so cosa sia questa fic, salvo è geloso, vabbè casini
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Sembrava di dieci anni più giovane. Era così… diverso. Eloquentemente, lo stupore e il disagio di fronte a quella vista che gli impastavano la bocca, diverso fu l’unica parola che riuscì a uscirgli dalle labbra.“Sei diverso.”“Beh, direi. Si nota la differenza, eh?”
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feavthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feavthers/gifts).



> non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia questa fic, giuro. partorita l'una di notte e sistemata a mezzanotte di due sere dopo, quindi si, giuro, non ho idea. l'idea è di quel mito della viola su twitter quindi grazie @imlouisfav per l'headcanon e grazie a quella santa donna che è @itsthesamesky per l'enorme aiuto che mi ha dato, senza di te non l'avrei mai pubblicata quindi davvero grazie raga vi voglio bene. considerate che questo capitolo non è esplicito, sarà il prossimo, quindi se il rating vi da fastidio sappiate che per il primo capitolo potete stare tranquill*. anyway, vi lascio alla lettura di questa,,,,, cosa,,,, 
> 
> (titolo viene da "rien ne va plus" e probabilmente ne capirete meglio il significato nel secondo capitolo,,,, ma passiamo oltre.)

Salvo sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta.

“Avanti,”

Della porta che si apriva Salvo avvertì solo il cigolio, non distogliendo gli occhi dal rapporto che stava terminando di compilare. Era raro che riuscisse a trovare la voglia di metttersi a riempire scartoffie, ma Fazio l’aveva minacciato dopo aver visto la terza pila accumularsi sulla scrivania, e Salvo onestamente non ci teneva a far arrabbiare il suo sottoposto più del necessario.

“Salvo, ti ho portato quella ricerca sul conto di Rivecchi che avevi chiesto.”  
“Ah, grazie Mimì, puoi poggiar-“

Si interruppe a metà frase, il volto finalmente rivolto a Mimì. La sorpresa gli impedì di continuare a parlare.

“Salvo? Tutto bene?”

I baffi. I baffi non c’erano più. Mimì si era rasato i baffi.

“Mh?”  
“Salvo, tutto okay? Che ti piglia?”

Sembrava di dieci anni più giovane. Era così… diverso. Eloquentemente, lo stupore e il disagio di fronte a quella vista che gli impastavano la bocca, diverso fu l’unica parola che riuscì a uscirgli dalle labbra.

“Sei diverso.”  
“Beh, direi. Si nota la differenza, eh?”

 _Troppo_ , avrebbe voluto dire. _Non sembri tu. Ma che hai fatto, Mimì?_

Invece chiese: “Perchè?”

“Hai presente la signora Cortizzi? L’ex moglie del sospettato del caso di due settimane fa? Ecco, ci stiamo frequentando, no? Eh, beh, sai, la signora ha la pelle delicata, quindi stasera ci rivediamo e mi dispiaceva se i baffi la irritavano, no? Avresti dovuto sentire il modo in cui parlava, Salvo… mi sarei rasato a zero per farla contenta. Una vera fimmina, ti dico.”

Di tutte le spiegazioni, quella. Quella, che per non si sa bene quale motivo lo innervosì particolarmente.

Mimì si passò il pollice sull’arco di cupido, strofinando la zona in cui ci sarebbero dovuti essere i suoi baffi, per sottolinearne l’utile assenza. A Salvo quella vista parve quasi inquietante. I baffi erano parte integrante di Mimì, non li aveva mai considerati come qualcosa che ad un certo punto sarebbe potuta sparire.

“Ma tu non avresti del lavoro da fare ogni tanto? Dai, su, circolare-“  
“Minchia se sei geloso, Salvo.”  
“Amunì va, rincoglionito.”

Mimì usci dal suo ufficio ridendo.

Salvo non rise.

.

Quella sera, a Marinella, Salvo non riuscì a prendere sonno. L’immagine di Mimì senza baffi, il volto che pareva spoglio, l’idea che lo aveva fatto per baciare, toccare meglio una delle sue conquiste erano tutti concetti che disturbavano Salvo a un livello del suo subconscio di cui non riusciva a essere pienamente consapevole.

é solo un baffo, Montalbano, ora perche ti ci devi struggere così? Se li farà ricrescere e via.

E se non dovesse? Se la signora Cortizzi dovesse essere la conquista che lo fa innamorare?

Si era rasato per lei, privato di qualcosa che di solito era sempre stato motivo di grande orgoglio per Mimì.

Ma anche se si dovesse innamorare, quale straminchia è il tuo problema, Montalbano?

Eh, a saperlo. Bella domanda.

La verità era che del perchè gli importasse così tanto dei baffi di Mimì non ne aveva idea.

Parte di lui pensava fosse solo amichevole preoccupazione. Oggettivamente, Mimì senza baffi stava peggio. Coi baffi era bellissimo, il viso perfettamente bilanciato, mentre ora sembrava vuoto, blando. Spoglio, squilibrato.

Ecco, amichevole.

Forse non la parola più adatta, se la prima cosa che aveva pensato quando Mimì aveva detto che la signora aveva “la pelle delicata” era stata “io no, io no, potresti baciarmi ovunque e ne vorrei solo ancora, non avresti bisogno di raderti per-“

No, amichevole non era la parola giusta, perchè Mimì lo aveva acusato di essere geloso e Salvo aveva pensato che si, lo era, ma non di lui.

La sapeva, la risposta al perchè fosse così preoccupato per i baffi di Mimì.

Semplicemente, non voleva ammetterlo.

.

“Salvo, mi vuoi dire che ti piglia? Stiamo facendo questo appostamento da tre ore e ancora non hai detto una parola. Siccome ci manca probabilmente altrettanto tempo, o mi dici che hai o scendo. Non ti si può stare attorno quando stai così.”  
“Nenti mi piglia, Mimì, nenti.”  
“Lo sai che non ci credo.”  
“E perchè minchia non dovresti crederci?”  
“Perchè sei un bravo attore ma un pessimo bugiardo, Salvo, e perchè ti conosco meglio di Livia, quindi ora, per l’amor di dio, dimmi che succede.”

Salvo sospirò.

Tanto vale,

“Secondo me non è stata una buona idea raderti i baffi.”

Mimì lo guardò incredulo.

“Tutta sta camurria solo per ‘sta minchiata? E perchè, di grazia?”  
“Perchè so quanto ci tieni ai tuoi baffi e so che non dura mai con nessuna, lasciatelo dire, Mimì, quindi non credo ne sia valsa la pena.”  
“Capisco.”

Chiaramente, Mimì si era offeso. Nel sentirne il tono di voce sdegnosamente melodrammatico Salvo fu molto tentato di prendere e scendere dalla macchina.

“E ora cos’è questo tono?”  
“é che se ridicolo, Salvo.”  
“Io? E adesso perchè?”  
“Perchè-“

Mimì non ebbe modo di finire la frase, perchè vennero interrotti dal sospettato che stavano pedinando che usciva finalmente di casa.

Lasciarono il discorso appeso a metà.

.

Salvo dovette passare qualche giorno a Mazara del Vallo per il caso che stavano seguendo.

Al suo ritorno in commissariato gli fu comunicato da Fazio che il dottor Augello era fuori, ma sarebbe passato da lui appena fosse rientrato.

All’incirca un’ora dopo, Salvo sentì bussare alla sua porta.

“Avanti,”  
“Eccoti, Salvo. Hai novità?”

Salvò alzò lo sguardo, spinto dal tono stranamente frivolo di Mimì, troppo per le faccende di lavoro.

in un deja-vu uguale ed opposto a quello di pochi giorni prima, Salvo interruppe ogni pensiero di fronte alla vista di Mimì. Con i baffi.

In quei giorni era più o meno riuscito a dimenticarsi di tutta quella faccenda, ma la sorpresa che lo colpì nel rivedere Mimì coi baffi fu lampante.

Se li era fatti ricrescere. E stava bene, minchia se stava bene. Era tornato a essere lui.

“E la signora Cortizzi, Mimì?”

Il tono di Salvo era strafottente, voleva pigliarlo per il culo, perchè alla fine, evidentemente, aveva avuto ragione lui.

“L’ho lasciata, non poteva funzionare. Hai ragione, ai miei baffi ci tengo troppo.”

Come a sottolineare quell’affermazione, Mimì se li strofinò con aria soddisfatta.

Mimì sorrise. Salvò abbassò il viso e fece lo stesso, scuotendo leggermente la testa in un singolare segno d’affetto.

Si, per la signora dalla pelle delicata i baffi se li era rasati.  
Ma per lui se li era fatti ricrescere.

Era qualcosa.

Forse Salvo poteva finalmente ammettersi tutte quelle che cose che aveva confessato solo al mare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in pratica ho scritto due finali, questo è quello più soft e sentimentale, il prossimo è,,,, roba? in pratica è un finale alternativo ed il motivo per cui la fic si guadagna il rating esplicito. intanto spero che questo vi sia piaciuto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sei un uomo pieno di soprese, Salvo.”
> 
> Salvo sorrise. 
> 
> “Modestamente.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, big disclaimer, sono ace e sex repulsed, non so bene come possa essere venuto fuori questo capitolo. di per sé non è /così/ esplicito, ma comunque rimane la cosa più spinta che abbia mai scritto, lmao, anche se mi sono divertit/ un casino a scriverlo. di nuovo un grande grazie a @itsthesamesky perché senza di lei questo capitolo sarebbe stato mooooolto peggiore. in pratica riprende dall'ultima scena del capitolo precedente, subito dopo che salvo è tornato da mazara. enjoy! 
> 
> (giuro che il titolo è da una canzone di ermal, non me lo sono inventato, è una frase di una sua canzone perché è un enorme coglione a cui voglio molto bene)

“Avanti,”

“Eccoti, Salvo. Hai novita?”

Salvò alzò lo sguardo. Mimì aveva di nuovo i baffi.

Ora, a Mazara la solitudine e la lontananza dal suo vice gli avevano dato modo di riflettere su numerosi argomenti. Nello specifico, su quello che provava nei confronti di Mimì.

Salvo era andato ben oltre la semplice amicizia da mesi, ormai, era inutile continuare a negarselo. Così come era inutile continuare a negarsi che vedere Mimì sempre con una donna diversa lo faceva stare male, e che anche quello aveva influenzato la sua reazione a Mimì senza baffi. L’idea che una delle sue conquiste potesse essere l’ultima, quella definitiva.

E allora si era detto, _perchè non ci provi, Montalbano? Male che va la butti sul ridere, no? Almeno provaci, perchè sennò lo sai come sei fatto tu con i rimpianti. Ti rodono dentro ed è meglio di no._

Così, nel vedere Mimì di nuovo _normale_ , Salvo decise di buttarsi, di provarci. Di vedere come Mimì avrebbe reagito.

Prima ancora di salutarlo, fece quello che col senno di poi avrebbe potuto descrivere solo come un salto nel vuoto.

“Cos’è, Mimì, è più importante la mia opinione che quella della tua donna? C’è qualcosa che mi devi dire?”

La sorpresa fulminea che attraversò il volto di Mimì alle sue parole fu abbastanza per Salvo per essere certo di aver fatto un’enorme minchiata, ma così com’era arrivata, la sopresa sparì, sostituita da un lampo di qualcosa di intenso che Salvo non riuscì bene a definire.

“Guarda che non l’ho fatto mica per te, Salvo. cosa vai a pensare?”

Lo disse con un tono che suggeriva tutto il contrario. Salvo, seduto alla scrivania, squadrò Mimì dal basso verso l'alto. La conversazione stava prendendo una piega _interessante_ , e non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire quella possibilità neanche morto.

“Tu dici, mh? E allora se ti dicessi che così stai molto meglio come reagiresti?”

“Indifferente, Salvo. Ti stai dando un’importanza che non hai, mi sa.”

Mimì sorrise, quel mezzo sorriso che ogni tanto faceva quando, al bar, la cameriera gli si chinava addosso per poggiargli il caffè sul tavolino, e Salvo si sentì avvampare.

_E va bene, Mimì. Questo gioco lo si piò giocare in due._

“E allora non te lo dirò. Così come non ti dirò che sono felice che tu l’abbia lasciata, la signora, perchè sprecare una tale bellezza per una donna, davvero, Mimì, non è da te.”

Mimì non perse un attimo a rispondergli.

“E per chi dovrei sprecarla, secondo te?”

“Non è uno spreco, con la persona giusta.”

“E, sentiamo, chi sarebbe questa… persona giusta, secondo te?”

Da quando avevano cominciato quell’imprevedibile conversazione, la voce di Mimì si era fatta più suadente, più liquida. Più bassa.

Preso da un impeto che in seguito non avrebbe saputo spiegare se non come _Mimì era troppo bello ed era lì e non sono riuscito a rimanere seduto,_ Salvo si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, aggirò la scrivania.

Controllando con una rapida occhiata che la porta fosse chiusa, Salvo gli si avvicinò pericolosamente. L’altro, guardandolo con un sorrisetto scherzoso, incrociò il suo sguardo con un’intensità che a Salvo, per poco, non si mozzò il respiro.

“Non lo so, Mimì. Dimmi tu.”

Erano vicinissimi, i nasi che si sfioravano. Se Mimì avesse parlato, Salvo avrebbe sentito il suo respiro sulle sue labbra. Ma Mimì non parlò. Lo baciò.

Non ci fu nulla di casto, in quel loro primo bacio. Erano già troppo carichi, troppo tesi per trattenersi. Fin da subito fu un bacio _irruento_ , in qualche modo. Non era il momento per la calma.

Si esplorarono con foga per un tempo indefinito, poi si staccarono. Si rese conto solo in quel momento delle mani di Mimì sui suoi fianchi. Le sue gli tenevano il viso tra le mani, le dita a sfiorargli il profilo del volto con una delicatezza che non si addiceva al bacio che si erano appena scambiati, ma Salvo non riuscì a trattenersi.

“Le cose che mi fai pensare, Mimì…” fu solo un sussurro, ma parve colpire Mimì come una sassata. Il suo sguardo si fece impossibilmente più intenso, e il suo respiro, già leggermente affannoso, divenne ancora più pesante.

“Ah si? Che tipo di cose, Salvo?”

Era una sfida. E Salvo, sentendosi libero da qualunque inibizione, euforico, perchè Mimì lo stava _toccando_ e lo aveva _baciato,_ la accettò.

“Che non hai idea di quanto mi piacerebbe sapere se pure la mia pelle è troppo delicata per i tuoi baffi.”

Il marrone scuro negli di Mimì cessò di esistere in quell’istante, inghiottito dalle pupille dilatate dal desiderio. Gli occhi di Salvo, probabilmente, erano simili ai suoi, in quel momento. Salvo, improvvisamente, si sentì prendere per i fianchi e girare, poi spinto all’indietro, sentì le spalle scontrarsi con il muro.

Mimì, leggermente più alto di lui, approfittò di quella differenza per torreggiare su di lui mentre lo stringeva contro la parete.

“Sei un uomo pieno di soprese, Salvo.”

Salvo sorrise.

“Modestamente.”

Si baciarono di nuovo, le lingue che andarono di nuovo a cercarsi, ad intrecciarsi. Salvo sentiva il suo respiro affannato mescolarsi a quello di Mimì, quei maledetti baffi che gli sfregavano deliziosamente contro il labbro superiore, contro l’arco di cupido.

Quando Mimì si staccò, Salvo cercò di inseguirlo col viso, con le labbra. Era affanatto, aveva il volto in fiamme, l’erezione che gli premeva dolorosamente contro la zip dei jeans.

Mimì si buttò in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

_Oh,_ oh no. Non avrebbe retto. No, non avrebbe retto, perchè gia solo incrociare lo sguardo di Mimì mentre quello gli slacciava i pantaloni gli faceva tremare le ginocchia, quindi no, non avrrebbe retto.

Gettò la testa all’indietro, contro il muro, sentendo la zip aprirsi sotto le dita delicate di Mimì, poi le sue labbra e i baffi, _cristo, quei baffi,_ che premevano sulla sua erezione da sopra il tessuto leggero dei boxer.

Mentre Mimì tirava giù tutto insieme, boxer e jeans, Salvo pensò che davvero, davvero non sarebbe uscito vivo da quell’ufficio. Non con quello _sguardo_ negli occhi di Mimì. Aveva fatto lo spavaldo e ora l’universo lo stava punendo. Anche se, da un certo punto di vista, se quella era una punizione, Salvo supponeva ne potessero esistere di peggiori.

(Poco dopo, mentre veniva con un gemito strozzato mordendosi la mano per non farsi sentire da tutto il commissariato, Mimì che non si allontanava, che lo prendeva tutto, guardandolo negli occhi come se lo stesse ringraziando per avergli concesso chissà quale privilegio, Salvo capì che Mimì sarebbe stata la sua morte. E che, in fin dei conti, mentre lo tirava su dalle ginocchia per i capelli e lo baciava con fervore, l’idea non gli dispiaceva più di tanto.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e qui finisce l'epopea del pornobaff0, degna di un poema omerico, modestamente. ah se le mie prof sapessero cosa passo le notti a scrivere, la mia reputazione da studentessa modello (che comunque non sono) finirebbe malamente nel cesso. ma divago, pardon. spero vi sia piaciuta, qualunque feedback è benaccetto! grazie per la lettura!


End file.
